


Draco's Trick

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Draco can't stand hot weather.





	Draco's Trick

Oh what a beautiful day, Hermione thought to herself. It was warm July day and the sky was completely clear of clouds. She lay on a beach chair reading a novel, wearing a tiny yellow bikini so she could get a tan.

"ARRGH!"

Hermione slid her sunglasses down her nose to see her husband storming out of the mansion. She did her best to suppress her laughter at his appearance. Draco looked hilarious wearing plaid shorts and flip-flips.

"This weather is unbearable!" he shouted. 

"What? Does it keep you in a constant state of inelegance?"

"Yes! Yes it does!" he replied matter-of-factly. "My air conditioning spell in the house wore off, and I can't find my bloody wand." Draco outstretched his hand. "Give me yours."

"Why should I? You look absolutely ravishing when you're shirtless and sweating…"

Draco peered down to take a look at her book. "You've been reading too much Jane Austin, love." He smiled wickedly. "C'mon up here and give me a kiss."

Hermione rolled her eyes, put her book and wand down on the beach chair and stood up. Draco pulled her forward, kissing her roughly and squeezing her round arse.

"HAHA!" he cried in triumph and quickly ran back to the mansion.

Bewildered, Hermione glanced around. She gaped when she saw that her wand, that was on top of her novel, was gone. "How the hell did he do that?" she pondered. Hermione relaxed on the beach chair again, not wanting Draco to get the best of her. Oh well, maybe he'll continue what he started. She chuckled to herself.


End file.
